


Welcome back to Purgatory

by BiUnicorn



Series: Adventures of Supergirl in Purgatory [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, The Earps and The Superfriends work together, Torture, Violence, Waverly With a stick, Waverly and Kara are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Waverly and Kara are kidnapped.





	Welcome back to Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!  
> There's another crossover between Supergirl and Wynonna Earp because I'm obsessed.  
> No beta'd, all mistakes are Mine.
> 
> TW: EXPLICIT VIOLENCE, TORTURE AND MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND HOMOPHOBIA. DON'T READ IF IT BOTHERS YOU!!

Somewhere in Canada, in a very well-hidden laboratory, a sign flashed on one of Lillian Luthor's expensive computers while the woman smiled wickedly. Here's the new CADMUS target, the main piece to put into action the plan to get rid of Supergirl.

"Get the jet ready and get the girl." She said coldly to her nearest assistant, who nodded and left. She looked again at the data on the screen, satisfied with the discovery she had made.

-

Kara (6:43 pm): I'm looking forward to our date, Lee.

Lena (6:44 pm): Me too. I’ll be ready soon.

Kara read the message and slipped the cell phone into the pocket of her pants as she tried frustratingly to choose a suitable dress to her date. Things had been calm since the visit to Purgatory last month, and while Lena was almost completely recovered from the broken ribs, Kara was still static with the fact that she could call Lena her girlfriend.

She switched on the shower and stripped, getting ready for a quick shower. Shortly after, she wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom, on her way to her clothes on the bed. She was too distracted to notice the movement outside her window, it was too late to act when the windows were broken and a kryptonite projectile hit her left shoulder, knocking her to the floor.

Kara tried to fight the three men who invaded her apartment, but it was in vain as her shoulder bled into excruciating pain and kryptonite-lined cuffs were forced on her wrists. It did not take long for her to lose consciousness.

-

"Eve?" Lena said absently on her desk. "You can arrange my schedule for tomorrow and then you can leave." Without any response, Lena got up and walked to the door of her office, meeting no one less than Lillian.

Lena froze in place and stared coldly at the woman.

"What are you doing here?" She said, adjusting her posture, pulling out a fake but satisfied smile from the older woman.

"Are these ways to welcome your mother?" Lillian said.

"What do you want?" Lena clenched her fists, looking back at Lillian and finding her assistant lying on the floor unconscious. "Eve!" She hurried to the woman on the ground, kneeling and checking her wrist, sighing relieved to see that she breathed normally.

"She looked tired, needed to sleep."

"What the hell do you want with me, Lillian?" Lena stood up angrily.

"Of all the stupid things you've ever done..." Lillian began, with disdain. "You managed to fill the heart of your poor mother with disgust, Lena."

Lillian paraded to the drinks rack, pouring a glass of Gin to herself. She turned to face Lena again, this time her gaze was furious, somewhat threatening.

"Being a lesbian was not enough for you, being everything the right people abhor was not enough. You had to appeal to extremes to dishonor the name your father gave you, to dishonor your entire family by getting involved with the Super."

"So you're risking your escape from jail just to unload your disappointments with me? Oh, how much consideration..." Lena pretended to be thrilled for a second, recomposing herself again. "I've got more to do."

"It's a matter of time before she breaks your trust, Lena. I'm trying to protect you from the worst." Lillian smiled, leaving Lena uneasy.

"You do not have to worry, mother. Like you’ve just said, I already know who she is." Lillian's smile faltered, and Lena's brow lifted in satisfaction. "Now I suggest that you get out of my office before the security guards appear. You have thirty seconds." 

Lillian walked quietly to the office door, the smile returned to mark her face, leaving Lena with chills.

"I hope you have a lovely date today." Lillian said before disappearing into the hallways. "If you find her, of course."

Lena barely had time to process Lillian's last speech, she was already hurrying toward the elevator, while the security guards ran in the opposite direction to Eve. She hurried into the parking lot and got into her car, accelerating to Kara’s building, trying to call her girlfriend, with no success. 

"Alex?"

"Lena? Is everything okay?" Alex asked on the other side of the line, worried.

"CADMUS is with Kara." Lena felt her throat close as she entered Kara's apartment and found broken glass and blood on the floor.

"W-what?" Alex's voice faltered.

"Lillian came to my office a few minutes ago. I'm at Kara's apartment, she's not... T-There's blood all over the place." Lena stammered, feeling her hands shaking.

"I’m on my way."

-

Two DEO agents were collecting evidence in Kara's apartment, while Alex and Maggie tried to talk to Lena, who was simply terrified by the amount of blood on the floor. She hoped it was not such a serious injury, but it had to be realistic, her mother owned Kryptonite and was capable of anything to hurt Kara.

"It's a lot of blood..." Lena murmured, as Maggie put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I think it's venous..." Alex said. "Which is a little better, but we can’t be sure."

"But we'll find her, I promise." Maggie said gently.

Lena sighed, defeated, and followed the women to the DEO, not before calling and checking if Eve was all right.

-

It was a nice and warm afternoon in Purgatory, Waverly had arranged with Nicole to spend a quiet night at the sheriff's house, watching movies and drinking wine and then something else, taking advantage of the tranquility of the city after the events with Bulshar and all the madness that had been the encounter with Supergirl and her friends last month.

Nicole would arrive later, though. She was involved in investigations of a security flaw in the BBD computers that were still in Purgatory, with Jeremy. At best, Jeremy's encrypted codes would be enough to block any hacker, at worst (which Nicole feared), information on BBD experiments, information on Dolls, Bulshar, and Waverly would have been collected by some very efficient hacker. It was up to Waverly to go home early and arrange everything for their date in a few hours.

The sun was setting gradually as Waverly made her way to Nicole's house, which could, honestly, be less distant. Waverly drove quietly until her Jeep shivered on the road and Waverly lost control trying to deflect the standing figure in the middle of the road. The Jeep rolled over and stopped only when it hit a tree, leaving the driver unconscious, with a bruise on her forehead, bleeding violently.

-

Kara woke in a jet. Her senses were distorted, her vision was scrambled and her ears were squealing relentlessly, but Kara knew she was flying. Her shoulder ached and everything around her burned and she knew she had been hit with Kryptonite. She tried to move her arms to get up, but she was constrained by a pair of green cuffs, burning with contact. The last thing she remembered was being out of the shower when her bedroom window broke, after which it was all a blur. She looked down and visualized her body in a set of white cotton pants and T-shirt, while two men were watching her closely, carrying weapons that probably contained more of the stone that weakened her. Kara let out a grunt of pain and one of the men stood up, stepping on the wound on her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.

"It's better for you to be quiet, super." The man laughed in disdain. Kara held her breath and avoided moving in the next few minutes, until the moment she felt the jet landing, nothing subtly, and had her arms clutched by the two men, who placed a bag on the woman's head, preventing her from visualizing the way through, while they dragged her. Of course, Kara wouldn’t give up without a fight, at least try, so the hero disengaged herself from the guards' hands and went into a body fight with them, even if blindfolded, weak and with still hands. She relied on the sounds and managed to hit a kick in one of them, but it was not fast enough to deflect the kick the other guard struck, knocking her to the ground again. They lifted her and continued walking, while Kara complied loudly.

-

Waverly woke disoriented in a cell, in what appeared be a lab, very similar to what she had seen at BBD headquarters. Her head ached and throbbed, but it was the only wound the brunette could perceive. She remembered the accident that now didn’t sound so accidental and a wave of terror took hold of her. 

"Hey?" She shouted, trying to get someone's attention, anyone who could listen and explain what the hell was going on. "Hey, shit eaters, what's going on?" She screamed again, furious. She looked around and found nothing to help her get away. Sighing, Waverly sat back on the floor of the cell, thinking of ways to contact Nicole or Wynonna.

It was a few minutes before the lab door opened and Waverly spotted two guards dragging what appeared to be a woman (her head was covered by a bag) complaining.

"Let me go, your morons!" The woman said, elbowing at one of the guards who bit his lips, furious, restraining himself from hitting the woman again. The taller one pushed her into another cell in front of Waverly's, and the smaller man took the bag from the woman's head. Waverly suppressed a sigh.

"You’re not so super now, aren’t you?" The man teased, locking the cell and pressing a button that raised a green light, sending the girl to her knees on the floor.

"Kara?" Waverly said terrified, gripping the cell grid tightly, uselessly trying to reach for her friend.

Kara groaned in pain and looked up, confused.

"W... Waverly Earp?" Kara tried in vain to get up, resulting in another grunt. "What happened?" She murmured.

Waverly sighed, anguished at the sight of blood on Kara's shoulder and the burns on her wrist. "I have no idea, I was driving home when my car lost control... Then I just remember waking up here."

"Are you okay? Your head..." Kara swallowed, settling herself on the floor.

"I’m fine. And you? "

" Not much." Kara grimaced. "It's a lot of kryptonite. I'm weak."

The brunette sighed, sitting on the floor again.

"Who could be behind this?"

Kara lifted a hand to the injured shoulder, poking and grimacing.

"Only one person has so much kryptonite in possession. That's not good."

The lab door opened abruptly.

"Well, if isn’t my favorite super hero of all time..." The familiar voice sounded in the lab, and Kara felt a shiver.

"Lillian Luthor."

-

Nicole sighed, turning off her computer and ready to finally go home, to find Waverly. Nothing had been resolved yet, but Jeremy was close to finding something that would lead them to the hacker. 

Nicole sent a message to Waverly and was surprised when she received no response, even after several minutes. She said goodbye to Jeremy and went to her car, preparing for the drive home. Her phone rang, it was Wynonna.

"Hey Haught, is Waverly with you?"

Nicole frowned.

"Uh no... I'm going home now."

"She's not answering the phone..."

Nicole opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when she suddenly had to brake the car.

"Shit!" Nicole shouted, abandoning her car quickly as she saw the scene in the middle of the road.

"Nicole?" Wynonna asked on the other end of the line.

It was Waverly's Jeep crashed into a tree, with smoke coming out of the hood and tire marks on the ground. Nicole felt a throb in her chest and ran to the Jeep, hoping to find Waverly alive inside.

"Nicole, what's going on?" Wynonna sounded worried.

"It's Waverly..." Nicole felt her throat burn. "Her car is crashed in the middle of the road and she's gone."

"Where are you?" Wynonna's voice was cold and determined now, the woman was ready to scour every inch of the city to find her sister.

"On the way home. I..." Nicole sighed in exasperation, feeling the tears streaming down her face. "Wynonna I need to find her."

"I'm on my way."

Wynonna hung up the phone and ran out of the house, yelling at Doc angrily for the man to follow her. 

Arriving at the crash scene, Wynonna felt all her courage turn into fear as she saw Waverly's car detonated on the side of the road. Doc approached the car and squatted in front of one of the tire tracks. He inhaled and breathed out, though he didn’t need it, being a vampire. He concentrated and studied the mark on the floor for a few seconds.

"These tire brands are bigger than those of her car."

Wynonna and Nicole approached.

"A SUV, possibly?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Possibly..." Doc stood up thoughtfully, looking around. "They dragged her into the car and drove south. But I can not smell them." The man adjusted his hat, watching silently as Nicole called Jeremy, and Wynonna paced impatiently.

"Jeremy, trace Waverly's phone."

"What? Of course!" The young man said enthusiastically on the other side of the line. "Has anything happened?"

"Waverly's gone, Jeremy."

The young man swallowed and was silent for a few seconds.

"There is no sign. Someone must have destroyed the chip. "

" Shit..." Nicole muttered. "Keep looking, I'm coming."

Nicole simply waved to Wynonna and Doc and sped off to the police station.

-

"I am a genius" Jeremy exclaimed when Nicole entered the BBD's office. "Actually I'm not, I just used the program that Winn created and the work is all his, but I figured out how to use it on our behalf and..." The boy broke off at Nicole's expression and cleared his throat. "Sorry, as I was saying... the program allowed me to access some information about who hacked our system and what information was downloaded..." Jeremy was typing rapidly as a range of information appeared on his computer screen.

Nicole approached the monitor with a serious expression.

"CADMUS." Nicole murmured to herself, trying to remember where she'd heard the name before.

"Unfortunately they downloaded the latest data on Waverly. More specifically about her healing powers." Jeremy looked down, apprehensive.

Nicole caught her breath suddenly, surprised at her own discovery.

"Jeremy... CADMUS is that anti alien organization. And they caught Waverly..." 

Nicole's hands began to shake as the redhead's face turned pale. Jeremy quickly picked up his cell phone, dialing for his contact in National City.

"Hey, Winn?"

"Jeremy? What's up? We're in the middle of a mission..."

" Yeah, so are we. What do you know about CADMUS?" 

Jeremy put the call on the loudspeaker, and heard the man swallow hard on the other end of the line.

"They were inactive until Lillian Luthor escaped from prison last month..."

"They got Waverly." Nicole said aloud.

"Shit." Winn said apprehensively. "Kara is missing, too... ALEX!" Winn shouted and the line was silent for a few seconds.

"It's CADMUS. They took our friend from Purgatory."

Alex sighed, exasperated.

"That's not good."

"Not at all." Nicole interrupted. "Can’t you find out where they are?"

"I'm working on it." Winn intervened.

"In a few minutes I'll call you back with more information." Alex said at last, and the call ended.

"Vasquez?" Alex asked. "Prepare the jet, we're leaving in a few minutes."

The woman nodded and Alex turned her attention to Winn and the monitors.

"Following the radiation traces of Kryptonite we have a destination..."

"Purgatory..." Alex murmured. "That bastard will pay..." Alex walked into the conference room where Lena waited impatiently.

"We're going to Purgatory in twenty minutes." Alex threw a pile of DEO clothes to Lena that rose quickly.

-

"I didn’t believe it when they told me that there were angels..." Lillian smiled triumphantly entering the lab. Kara gathered all her remaining strength to stand, staring at her enemy.

"But here it is... the noble angel who will save mankind by helping us to get rid of you..." Lillian turned to Kara with a smile, proud of herself. "And after, we’ll finish all the aliens on this planet."

"You won’t get away with that." Kara said, clenching her fists.

"Oh dear, I can say the same about you."

"They'll come after us." Waverly said drawing Lillian's attention. "Your plans won’t work."

"You’re wrong, darling." Lillian took a remote control and smiled. "You will cooperate with me, otherwise your friend here will die a slow and painful death, and then, I’ll go after your weird friends. The scientist kid who has a sixth sense, the troublesome sister who hunts demons... the massacre’s survival Nicole..." Lillian smiled with the look of horror on Waverly's face.

"But for now, let's stay with our friend here." Lillian pressed a button on the control and a gas-kryptonite jet was thrown into Kara's cell, The woman screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"No!" Waverly screamed in terror, watching Kara's veins turn green as the young reporter struggled to breathe and squirmed on the floor.

"If you cooperate I promise I won’t make her suffer so much." Lillian pressed the button again and another scream sounded in the lab. Waverly wiped a tear from her face.

"I won’t let you kill her!" Waverly said fiercely. The Luthor raised an eyebrow.

"I can push this button all day, until she dies and you can’t do anything to stop me. I could just kill her here and now, she's in my hands, but I'm giving her a chance to postpone it. Maybe someone will actually save you, which I doubt, but if she's dead, it won’t make any difference."

Waverly stared at her for a few seconds and looked at Kara on the floor sighing defeated.

"What do you want from me?"

"Waverly don’t!" Kara murmured.

Lillian lifted her head triumphantly.

"I'm going to hurt her." The woman made mention of Kara, savoring every word of that phrase. "All you have to do is heal it. Until I get the results I want."

" I can’t do that." Waverly swallowed. 

"Yes you can. Otherwise she'll succumb to the injuries I'm going to cause, whether you want it or not." The two guards returned to the lab. One of them removed Kara from the cell and laid her down on a stretcher. The other removed Waverly from the cell and handcuffed her, holding her in place, while Lillian inserted electrodes in both and prepared the equipment. Kara was serious, Waverly was terrified of the amount of scissors and surgical instruments arranged on the table.

"Let's get started, then."

A device was turned on and a buzz sounded in the room. Lillian took one of the sharp knives and slid it into Kara's open fist, making a thin line of blood drip. Lillian took a step back, satisfied. "All you have to do is heal her."

Waverly nodded, swallowed, and took Kara's hand. She held it for a few seconds, and when she released it, the cut was completely healed, with no scar. Even Kara was impressed, at least until the moment Lillian pressed another button on the control and a dose of Kryptonite was injected into her veins, causing Kara to scream in pain.

"Don’t make me do it again... Please." Waverly murmured as one of the guards smiled in satisfaction and Lillian calmly manipulated the knife.

"If you don’t, there will be no one to do it for her." With that, Lillian cruelly inserted the knife into Kara's abdomen and withdrew. Blood gushed in the room, and Kara screamed again, closing her eyes and letting the tears escape, while Waverly remained static, not believing what her eyes had seen.

"Do it." Lillian ordered.

It took Waverly a few seconds to get out of her thoughts and move toward Kara, wide-eyed, stretching her hands toward the wound in the abdomen and also on the reporter's shoulder.

"It's okay." Waverly whispered, trying to calm the girl down. In a few seconds the pain of the wounds had passed, leaving only the sensation of burning inside because of the Kryptonite.

"Great." Lillian intervened, turning off the device and removing what appeared to be a stone from the inside. The guards led Waverly back into the cell as the brunette protested. Lillian inserted the stone into another apparatus, which turned the solid into a silvery viscous liquid. After mixing the contents of a beaker into the liquid, Lillian returned a menacing smile.

"I read all about you, Waverly Earp. The miracle you did with Mercedes Gardner, the properties of your powers..." The woman inserted the liquid into a syringe and strolled through the laboratory. "When you use your healing powers, a single substance is released. I can extract it and make it into the most powerful venom."

Lillian approached Kara, who watched her startled as the substance was injected into her veins.

"She won’t die before a few days... I think..."

"No!" Waverly shouted frantically, trying to get out of the cell.

"Sorry to lie to you, my dear. Her death will be slow and painful anyway."

Lillian and the guards left the lab and Kara gave up squirming on the stretcher. 

"If only I could use my powers..." Kara sighed in defeat.

"That's my fault..." Waverly clenched her fists, irritated. "I need to get us out of here."

"It's okay..." Kara lied trying to calm the brunette.

"No, It's not!" Waverly said in frustration. "I need to get us out of here, so Jeremy can create an antidote for whatever that witch injected in you and we can fight her."

Kara turned her head so she could see Waverly.

"I just need to get away from all this kryptonite."

"I just need to get the guard's key quietly." Waverly murmured.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Kara smiled weakly. 

-

Lena was apprehensive. The fear of losing Kara was enormous and made young Luthor tremble. Alex had tried to calm her down, to no avail. Arriving in Purgatory, after a single hour on the DEO's extremely powerful jet, Lena could only empathize with Nicole, who waited anxiously for the rest of the team outside her police car.

"We'll find them and it's going to be okay." Maggie assured her, but Nicole still doubted it and Lena did too.

"Alex?" Lena called before Alex got in the car and left. "Give this to Kara." She said, delivering a bottle to the older Danvers. "It's in testing, but I believe it can lessen the effects of Kryptonite. She just needs to drink."

" I'll make sure she takes it. Thank you, Lena."

" Bring her back."

" I will."

After a wave, the DEO's black van and the police car left the parking lot. Lena, Winn, and Jeremy watched them and returned to the office to help from there.

-

The guard entered the lab to put Kara inside the cell, as instructed by Lillian. After releasing Kara's wrists from the kryptonite shackles of the stretcher, Kara rose cautiously and glanced over at Waverly, who nodded. Kara pushed back and pushed the guard into Waverly's cell, who took her hands to the grate of the cell, holding the man's head with both hands and making him unconscious.

"It's much better when you know how to use the powers..." Waverly smiled victoriously as the guard fell to the floor. Kara reached for the keys in the man's pocket and got rid of all the kryptonite containing her, then released Waverly's cell and released her from the handcuffs.

"I still don't have my powers." Kara murmured, looking through a crack in the half-open door, looking for some sign of threat that might keep them from leaving.

"I need a stick." Waverly said decisively, searching for something in the lab.

"A stick?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Do you happen to have a gun?"

"Uh, no?" The blonde said confused.

"Then I need a stick."

Waverly spotted a broom in a corner of the lab and took it with a shrug.

"That will have to do. Let's go!”

Kara nodded and stepped forward.

The two of them walked cautious through several corridors, trying to find a way out of that place, but Kara was slow and without her powers, which didn't help.

"Are you okay?" Waverly asked worriedly. "You're pale."

"Just weak, but it's okay, we need to get out of here."

Waverly frowned.

"I don’t know what that substance does, but we need to get it out of you."

"Don’t worry, I'll be fine after a long sunbath."Waverly didn’t believe that, but decided not to insist until they were sure, which wouldn’t happen so soon. Two guards stopped them in one of the corridors, pointing their loaded weapons at them. Both raised their hands and the guards slowly approached.

When they were close enough, Kara punched the face of one and Waverly struck the other with the broom. When they both were unconscious, the two of them headed down the corridors.

"Are you sure you're powerless? Because that punch was awesome!" Waverly whispered gaping.

"I work out..." Kara teased, flexing her arms.

-

"On my signal we go..." Alex looked back and everyone nodded.

Alex, Maggie, and Nicole followed the left side of the mezzanine, while Doc and Wynonna went down the stairs to the right, all with a wide view of what looked like a great hall. Five minutes had passed since the entrance and everything was strangely still, until it was gone. An alarm sounded and dozens of guards appeared in every corner, firing at them.

Doc threw one of his guns at Wynonna and they both started firing without hesitation at anyone who showed up. Doc was extremely fast and took advantage of his vampire powers to blind the guards in the mist (sexy fog, as Wynonna would say) and kill them quickly, attacking their necks.

Nicole and Maggie fired from the mezzanine floor while Alex jumped to the ground floor and went into a body fight with the guards.

"Where are they?" She said angrily, holding the collar of one of them.

"You'll never know."

Alex rolled her eyes and threw him away, not noticing the two-foot guard approaching from behind. 

"Alex!" Maggie screamed in vain, unable to be heard.

-

When they reached a door that ended in a mezzanine, Waverly spotted Nicole on the opposite side.

"Nicole!" Waverly shouted. At the same moment, Kara spotted a guard hurrying toward Alex, ready to knock her down. Amid the adrenaline, Kara felt her powers coming back and jumped toward Alex, staying between her and the guard, stopping him with her body. She punched the guard's face and he fell to the floor.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed in surprise.

"Careful!" Kara shouted, before she could greet her sister, pushing her to the ground as a bullet passed through the air where she would be a second ago.

"Are you okay?" Kara frowned worriedly, standing up and offering a hand to Alex.

"Yes. We need to get out of here."

"Not so early!" Said a voice behind them. It was the smaller guard. He fired at Kara's belly, then at her legs, knocking her to the ground with the kryptonite projectiles. Maggie hit him in the head two seconds later, but the damage had already been done.

"Kara!" Alex and Waverly screamed simultaneously, from different places, as the heroine fell to the ground bleeding.

"Let's get out of here!" Wynonna shouted, unloading her last ammunition at the last two remaining guards at the scene.

Maggie and Nicole made their way to the exit, followed by Waverly, Doc carrying Kara, Alex, and finally Wynonna.

Waverly insisted on going in the SUV with Kara, Alex and Maggie, while Nicole, Wynonna and Doc escorted them to the BBD's office, where Winn had already installed the solar lamps.

Kara was cold when she was put in the car. Alex cut her clothes to access the wounds, but Waverly caught her wrist, gently, asking permission to look./p>

"I'm weak, but I think it's enough to help."

"I need to get the bullets out first." Alex looked worriedly at Kara while holding tweezers. She remembered the bottle Lena had given her and took it out of her pocket. "Drink this before."

"What is this?" Kara frowned.

"Lena did. It will help with the pain."

Kara nodded and drank the liquid, holding the grimace. The pain had subsided, but the worst was yet to come.

”I'm sorry, Kara, this is going to hurt."

"Do it!" Kara said with her jaw clenched, clenching her fists tightly as Waverly held her by the shoulders, holding her still. 

Alex clawed into each of the wounds to remove the kryptonite bullets, placing them inside a lead-case, while Kara's agonized cries filled the interior of the car. Maggie tried to curb the grimace as she heard the screams and drove. 

"Can I?" Waverly asked anxiously for Alex, still holding Kara, who shivered panting. 

"Please..." Alex whispered, holding one of Kara's hands.

Waverly held out her hands to Kara's belly first, and after a few seconds the wound completely disappeared and the reporter managed to breathe, trembling. Then Waverly placed her hands on Kara's leg and concentrated. She was weak and the result wouldn’t be the best, but she managed to close the wounds, leaving only two small scars.

Kara let out a long sigh, Alex too. Waverly leaned against the van's wall and wiped her sweaty face.

"Waverly?" Kara murmured, almost losing consciousness to exhaustion. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I..." Waverly cut in, not wanting to worry the women in the car even more. "I used too much of my powers, I need to rest."

"We're almost there, Little Earp and Little Danvers, hang on." Maggie announced.

"Thank you, Waverly." Alex said in a voice filled with emotion, extending one hand to the young woman as she stroked Kara's hair with the other. "I'll never forget that."

Waverly smiled and shook Alex's hand.

The moment was interrupted a few seconds later, when Kara began to convulse.

"There's no kryptonite nearby, she should be healing!" Alex said trying to contain Kara's movements. Waverly's expression changed dramatically.

"They injected something into her. Lillian Luthor said she could die in a few days."

"Shit!" Maggie said from the driver's seat.

"We need an antidote." Alex said.

"Jeremy will work on it." Waverly said worriedly.

Maggie stopped the car in the parking lot of the police station and Doc was already waiting in the back door of the van to carry Kara.

"Make way!" Nicole announced in the corridors of the station as the group followed Nicole and Doc to the BBD's office.

-

Lena was tired of walking back and forth in the small office at the police station. Alex had only instructed to mount the solar lamps and they were on their way, but now it's been ten minutes and Lena was anxious.

Winn explained to Jeremy how the lamps worked when Lena heard a commotion in the corridors. Before she could walk down the hallway to see Nicole hurry through the door followed by the vampire carrying Kara.

"Kara!" Lena approached the bed where Doc had placed her. Alex, Waverly, Wynonna, and Maggie entered the room soon after.

Lena lifted her hand to Kara's face, caressing gently, trying not to focus on the blood stains on her clothes. "What happened?" She whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"She was poisoned, we need an antidote." Alex said approaching.

Lena straightened her posture, assuming her pose as a scientist.

"I need kryptonite to get blood samples." She glanced warily at Alex, who swallowed hard and nodded, handing the lead case with the projectiles inside.

"Winn, Jeremy?" Lena turned to the two who stared at her expectantly. "Get ready."

-

Waverly and Nicole left the room soon after, finally finding the time to hug each other after all that had happened. Waverly hid her face in the curve of Nicole's neck and stood there for a few minutes.

"How are you?" The redhead asked worriedly, pulling away enough to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm tired. Maybe traumatized for the rest of her life by seeing so much blood." Waverly sighed. "They did terrible things to her... And I could only watch."

Finally, Waverly collapsed, crying in Nicole's arms.

"I feel like this is all my fault..."

"No, Waves..." Nicole said with conviction. "None of this is your fault."

"They used my powers to hurt her..."

"They used it, not you." Nicole stepped away and wiped the tears from Waverly's face as she held it gently. "She's strong, she'll be fine. And her friends and Jeremy, oh boy he's static for working with Lena Luthor, they're working on a cure and she'll be fine."

Nicole led her to her office, making her sit on the couch and sitting extremely close to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." Nicole muttered.

"It will not be easy to get rid of me, Nicole Haught."

Nicole smiled, raising her hand and looking at the ring.

"I would never dream of it, Waves."

"Winn, any test results?" Lena turned to the man who was concentrating in front of a microscope.

"There is a reaction, but too weak to be effective."

"Chetri?"

"This substance is unprecedented... and unstable." The young man said analyzing the data on his computer screen. "We need to find the substance that will catalyze the reaction to detoxify her system."

Lena nodded and turned her attention to her tablet, reviewing the results of the blood tests, which was when Kara convulsed again. Alex and Maggie rushed to contain the girl when something popped into Lena's mind.

"Of course..." she said hurrying to the table, taking a syringe and handing it to Winn. "We're talking about my mother. She would never do anything that would harm humans.” Lena sat on a bench while Jeremy and Winn watched her inquisitively.

"I need you to take a sample of blood." Winn nodded and went on, tying a cord around her arm, wiping her skin and looking for a vein to draw the blood. Minutes later, the substance was being mixed with human blood, and the trio looked at how the globules absorbed the intrusive content and nothing much happened. After separating the substances and synthesizing them into a new antidote, the tests worked.

"We did it!" Winn exclaimed excitedly, greeting Jeremy with a high five as Lena sighed in relief. She shifted the serum bag through the bag with the antidote, allowing it to enter directly into Kara's veins, so the results would be faster.

"What now?" Maggie asked, her expression curious.

"We wait." Lena said anxiously. "I will continue to monitor the vital signs, but I believe that soon she will be well."

Alex crossed the room and hugged Lena tightly.

"Thank you for saving my little sister."

"I didn't do it alone." Lena walked away gently, turning to her colleagues. "Thanks, guys."

Jeremy blushed and Winn smiled.

-

Jeremy invited Winn to meet the collection of supernatural objects collected at Purgatory since his arrival in time a year ago, Maggie, Alex and Nicole gathered to discuss the safety of Waverly and Kara, since Lillian had escaped before they arrived. God knows where Doc and Wynonna had gone after the news that Kara was out of danger. Lena was sitting at the side of the bed holding Kara's hand, relieved to be able to get rid of Kara's blood-soaked clothes for a pair of pants and a new, comfortable shirt. Kara was slowly regaining her color, and the signs were better compared an hour ago.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Waverly asked hesitantly, at the office door.

Lena got out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Please."

"How's she doing?" Waverly asked curiously.

"Improving. At any moment she'll wake up. "

”Good..." Waverly counted her fingers nervously. "I'm sorry for all this."

"Hey, don’t blame yourself. Alex told me about what you did to save Kara. I'm extremely grateful for what you did."

Waverly nodded.

"Are you okay, though?" Lena asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Probably would still be there if it wasn't for Kara... She got us out of there even without powers."

Lena turned her gaze to her resting girlfriend and smiled.

"She always impresses me."

Waverly smiled briefly, but returned to a serious expression.

"Your mother made more of that substance. I'm afraid to imagine how many she can kill with that..."

Lena stared at Waverly for a few seconds.

"I will try everything to prevent this from happening."

"I know You'll do. You're the only person capable of creating an antidote if the worst happens..." Waverly searched for something in her pockets. "Sorry, I was so distracted before I'd forgotten that." She handed a silver stone to Lena. "Your mother was able to turn the energy of my powers into something solid, but ended up leaving it behind... I hope you can use it to create an antidote in greater quantity, or at least use it for something good."

Lena studied the object in her hand.

"I'll do the antidote.” she said decisively. "I'll make good use of it. Thank you, Waverly."

Unexpectedly Waverly took a step forward and hugged Lena.

"I really hope we can meet in better circumstances."

Lena relaxed and smiled.

”Me either."

Waverly left soon after, leaving Lena alone with Kara again. It took Lena a few minutes to realize that Kara was starting to wake up.

When Kara opened her eyes her vision was slightly blurred and the sounds were too loud for her ears. The young woman threw herself forward, frightened, feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Kara, my dear, calm down." Lena held her firmly for a few seconds, watching her with a concerned expression.

"Lena?" The blonde sighed and threw herself into Lena's arms, which hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, darling. You're safe." Lena whispered, stroking Kara's blond hair.

The woman closed her eyes and couldn’t contain her tears, after all the stress she'd had in the last few hours.

"It's okay, Kara. You can cry, I'll be here with you, my love." Lena said gently, though she felt a tightness in her chest as she saw the woman in her arms crying.

"It was just awful." Kara sobbed.

After a few minutes, Kara pulled away and wiped her face, releasing a half laugh.

"Sorry, I'm a mess."

"You don’t have to apologize." Lena lifted her hand to Kara's shoulder and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"I'm really glad you're here now." Kara muttered, hugging herself back into Lena, content to hear Lena's heartbeat as a comfortable silence settled into the room.

The silence lasted for a few minutes, until Maggie and Alex returned. Alex couldn’t help but run and throw herself into Kara's arms.

"God, you scared me Kara!" Said the older sister, hugging the reporter protectively. Maggie hugged Kara quickly.

"I'm glad you're okay, Little Danvers."

"Waverly is fine..." Alex said. “And the DEO will be taking care of the CADMUS lab. You should rest more when we get home, so we'll be heading back to National City in an hour." 

Kara nodded and got up from the bed.

"I just want to say goodbye to everyone. This is the second time they have helped us."

"I'll call them here." Maggie announced, leaving the room. In a few minutes everyone was in the office.

After embracing all her friends from Purgatory, Kara asked everyone's attention to speak.

"I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all of you..." Kara began, a little nervous, until Lena took her hand, calming her. "You joined forces to rescue me and Waverly, and then joined forces to save my life. I... I don’t have the words to thank you, but know that I'm very proud to call you friends." Kara turned to Lena quickly. "Well... more than friends in your case..." She said blushing, while everyone laughed in the room. "My point is... Thank you, really."

Everyone applauded the little speech (Wynonna whistled, picking up a bottle of Whiskey that made everyone wonder where the hell she'd gotten) and before finally leaving, Waverly and Nicole went to Kara watching Lena say goodbye to Jeremy along with Winn.

"Last time, Waverly thanked you for protecting me..." Nicole started shyly. "Now it's my turn to thank you, Supergirl, for not letting anything happen to Waverly."

"Oh..." Kara blushed. "I didn't do anything great, really..."

"You did." Nicole said confidently. "You protected everyone, even wounded, even without powers... You remind me of why I became a cop."

With that, Kara opened her arms and pulled Nicole into a hug, too.

"I'm glad to know that Purgatory has so many heroes." Kara murmured as she walked away, finally walking to the exit door. "I'll see you guys soon enough. Bye guys!"

With a final nod, Kara reached for Lena and left the police station, heading for the DEO van, which would take them to the airport.

-

Hours later, Lena took Kara to her apartment, since Kara's apartment was still a mess.

"I'll run you a bath.” Lena said kissing Kara's face and disappearing into the hallway. Kara followed her into the bathroom a few seconds later, undressing and standing in front of the mirror on the wall. A small scar, almost disappearing, still marked her leg, otherwise there was no remnant of torture left. Kara sighed.

"Come on..." Lena muttered, ascending the last aromatic candle, leaving the room with a pleasant smell of vanilla and other flowers. Lena walked to Kara, hugging her from behind and watching her reflection in the mirror. "You must be exhausted..." Lena whispered. "Let's take a shower and then go to sleep."

Kara closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded, entering the bathtub with pleasantly warm water.

"Come join me." Kara muttered. Lena smiled and undressed, also entering the bathtub.

-

"Thanks for taking care of me." Kara admitted as they lay on the bed with the lights off. Lena held Kara in her arms gently, but with no intention of releasing her so soon.

"I'll always take care of you. I love you."

Kara sighed contentedly and smiled.

"You are my hero, Lena Luthor. I love you."

"It's going to be okay." Lena whispered, kissing the top of Kara's head, which closed her eyes and relaxed.

Maybe things were a bit messy right now. Perhaps the experience was extremely traumatic for Kara, but at that moment, in Lena's arms, she knew that everything would be all right.

 

Fin.


End file.
